


Pipe Dreams

by lightwoody



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, They just love each other a lot, alec has nightmares, and seeks out magnus for comfort, its really just angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoody/pseuds/lightwoody
Summary: hope you liked this short little drabble !!!! comments and kudos are much appreicated !!! if you enjoyed it you can find me on tumblr @lightwoody !!!!





	Pipe Dreams

Alec bolted upright in his bed, his shirt sticking to him with sweat. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was through the roof. He could hear the blood rushing in his head and he closed his eyes, swearing under his breath.

Nightmares had haunted Alec for most of his 23 years, all of his fears and insecurities that he suppressed during the day came to life at night, and he had never been able to escape them. It’s like that feeling a person gets when they miss a step walking down the stairs; that’s how Alec felt every single night of his damn life.

Alec sighed, running his trembling hands over his face. He knew it would be pointless to try and lay down and go back to sleep. It had never worked. The silence of his bedroom only allowed him to listen to the restless beat of his own heart and it drove him crazy.

Alec threw his feet over the side of his bed and stood, stretching his limbs before padding to his closed door. He walked out into the living room of the apartment and into the kitchen, turning on the lights and then cringing away when the fluorescents basically blinded him. He hated those lights, but his roommate had insisted that he needed them for his cooking, and that without them, his famous chicken tikka masala would be less than perfection. Alec remembered this because he then continued with, “and Magnus Bane never settles for less than perfection.”

Magnus. Alec’s roommate, best friend, the person he trusted more than anyone in his entire life (aside from Izzy and Jace. Maybe). And unbeknownst to Magnus, he was the love of Alec’s life. Every time he walked into a room, the breath was knocked out of Alec’s chest. Living with Magnus was torture, but Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to bare not living with him, and being around him every single day.

Alec glanced at Magnus’ bedroom, where he could hear soft snores coming from inside. Magnus always left his bedroom door open, and didn’t mind anyone seeing what was inside. It was kind of a metaphor for his life. That, and Magnus complained that it got too stuffy if he left the door closed.

Alec made a split-second decision to do something that he had never done before. He abandoned the idea that maybe a cup of hot tea would help him to fall back asleep and turned off the kitchen light, beginning to make his way to Magnus’ room.

Alec grabbed the door frame as he approached and peeked in, his heart melting at the sight in front of him. Magnus was on his back, his head turned towards the window, where moonlight filtered in and made his face glow. His chest rose and fell softly, and his lips were parted ever so slightly. His hair flopped softly on to his forehead and his face was free of makeup. He looked so soft and vulnerable as he slept. Gods, Alec was so gone for him.

Alec crept into Magnus’ bedroom, being careful not to knock anything over. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would wake Magnus up. Although Alec had decided to do this, he didn’t really think it through all the way. He wasn’t sure if he should tap Magnus on the shoulder or just call his name, but he did know that Magnus would probably move out if he woke up to see Alec standing next to his bed staring at him while he slept.

Alec reached out a hesitant hand and shook Magnus’ shoulder lightly. “Magnus?” Alec whispered, his voice sounding ten times louder to his own ears.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and he looked up confusedly. “Alexander?” His voice was raspy and full of sleep and Alec had never thought you could fall in love with the sound of a person’s voice. Until now.

“I, um, had a nightmare,” Alec muttered. “Can I- can I sleep in here? With you?” Alec realized how childish he sounded, asking to sleep in Magnus’ bed as if Magnus was his parent. He immediately began regretting every decision he had ever made in his entire life that led up to this moment-

“Mmmmm,” Magnus hummed, pulling the covers back and scooting over to make room for Alec to climb in. Magnus blinked up at Alec as he got into the bed slowly. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly.

Alec pulled the blanket over himself and laid his head down on the pillow next to Magnus. Their faces were extremely close and Alec already felt winded. He could see the concern written on Magnus’ face in the way his brows furrowed, the way his lips turned down at the edges, the sadness in his eyes.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through his nose, willing himself to keep it together. It was hard considering he could feel the warmth radiating from Magnus, taunting him.

“It’s stupid,” Alec whispered, pulling at a loose thread in the blanket.

“Don’t say that,” Magnus said, resting a hand down on the mattress between them. Alec eyed it wearily, conscious of his heart trying to fucking beat its way out of his chest. “Tell me.”

“I’ve just always been scared of losing the people I love and I don’t know why,” Alec confessed. “I have these dreams and it’s always about the people I care about most. They’re hurt and calling my name but I can never save them in time. The thought of losing any part of my family terrifies me, Magnus. Izzy, Jace, Max….you.” Alec set his hand down on the bed, his fingertips almost touching Magnus’.

Magnus’ lips parted and he stared at Alec. Alec thinks it’s the first time in his whole life that Magnus has ever been at a loss for words, but then he speaks.

“You don’t have to worry about losing me, Alexander. I’d never leave you.” He assured, his voice soothing Alec. Alec inched closer to Magnus, his body betraying him. Magnus’ words were undoing Alec’s self control piece by piece.

Alec knew that they were both aware of how close they were, and he could’ve sworn he saw Magnus move even closer. The tips of Magnus’ fingers brushed his and Alec felt the touch throughout his entire body.

“Oh, and Alec?” Magnus asked. Magnus’ eyes were sparkling obsidian in the light of the moon, and Alec was in love with warmth they held. His hand was now covering Alec’s and Alec didn’t even dare to breathe. If Magnus stopped touching him Alec thought he might just literally die.

“Yeah?” His voice was the faintest whisper between them.

“I love you too.”

Alec’s breath hitched and his entire body tensed, sure he had heard Magnus wrong. And if he hadn’t, then Magnus meant he loved him like a best friend loved a best friend, or a brother loved a brother. Certainly not the way Alec loved him.

Alec’s breath was quickening and when Magnus’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, Alec almost passed out. The air in the space between them was thick with heat and something…something else that Alec couldn’t identify. What he could identify was the fact that he had never so desperately wanted anything as much as he wanted Magnus in this moment.

“Can I-” Magnus started to ask, but his thumb stroked the back of Alec’s hand and the dam of Alec’s self control broke, his desire flooding over and taking reign.

Alec leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Magnus’ and it was like all his nerves exploded. He felt Magnus gasp against his mouth and Alec parted his lips, swallowing Magnus’ surprise. His hands scrabbled for Magnus’ shirt collar, pulling him even closer. Magnus’ tongue swiped at his lips and bright lights were shattering on the inside of Alec’s eyelids. Kissing Magnus was both better and worse than Alec had ever imagined. He didn’t think he would ever be able to stop.

Magnus began to kiss down Alec’s jaw, and Alec threw his head back, practically begging for Magnus to keep going. Alec never knew anything could feel this _good_ , so dizzyingly addicting. He pulled Magnus’ leg up over his hip, wanting to be completely engulfed in nothing but Magnus.

Magnus’ lips found a sensitive spot above Alec’s collarbone, and Alec swore he saw stars. And then Magnus bit him.

“ _Magnus_ , fuck, don’t stop,” Alec panted, pulling at Magnus’ hair. He arched into Magnus’ touch, letting out a litany of swear words and incoherent babbling. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This had to be another dream. Or more realistically, a nightmare. If Alec woke up and this moment had never happened, he felt that his heart may break.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed. “Tell me this is real. _Please_.” His voice sounded pathetic to himself but he needed to hear Magnus say it. He needed to know.

Magnus stopped his ministrations on Alec’s neck and glanced up. His lips were swollen and shiny and it was simultaneously the best and the worst thing Alec had ever seen. “What?” He asked, his breathing uneven.

Alec rolled so his body was hovering over Magnus’. He kissed Magnus’ temples, and then dragged his lips over the skin of Magnus’ cheek. “Tell me this isn’t a dream,” Alec begged against Magnus’ skin.

Magnus hooked his leg tighter around Alec’s body, pulling them closer so they were flush against each other. He ran his hands down and then up under Alec’s shirt, dragging his nails lightly across Alec’s chest. Alec shuddered, tucking his face into Magnus’ neck.

“This is me and you, right here, right now,” Magnus whispered. He ran his hands up Alec’s back and over his shoulder blades. “It couldn’t be more real.”

Alec made a noise in the back of his throat and pressed sloppy kisses all the way up Magnus’ neck and back to his lips. “It feels too good to be real,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, holding the side of Magnus’ face with his hand and brushing his thumb over his cheek. “You’re my pipe dream.”

Magnus’ eyes shone with love and he smiled a small smile. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood,” he confessed, his nose brushing against Alec’s. “Believe it.”

“I love you, Magnus Bane. So much,” Alec whispered back, trying to imprint this moment into his memory forever. Anything he had ever imagined, kissing Magnus, telling Magnus he loved him, Magnus loving him back, it was absolutely nothing compared to this.

Alec yawned and the spell was broken. Magnus giggled at that, and Alec’s heart beat with affection. This man was the personification of everything good in the world put together, and Alec had never felt so lucky.

“Sleep, my love”, Magnus murmured, pressing one last kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec felt Magnus smile against his mouth and gripped the sheet tightly, a fresh tidal wave of love crashing over him like a bucket of ice water. Magnus was going to kill him. He really was.

Alec obeyed, rolling off of Magnus and laying back down on the bed next to him. He felt hazy and warm, and so fucking in love.

And it was when Magnus moved to lay his head on Alec’s chest and wrap his arm tightly across Alec’s stomach that he knew that this wasn’t a dream at all.

How did he know?

No one in the world could ever, _ever_ , dream up something as wonderful as falling asleep to the beat of Magnus Bane’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this short little drabble !!!! comments and kudos are much appreicated !!! if you enjoyed it you can find me on tumblr @lightwoody !!!!


End file.
